The NTP has conducted and reported toxicity and carcinogenicity studies in rats and mice exposed to whole body radio frequency radiation at frequencies (900 MHz in rats; 1,900 MHz in mice) and modulations (GSM and CDMA) used by cell phones (NTP Technical Reports 595 and 596). These reports were peer reviewed in March 2018, and are currently available in draft form on the NTP website. NTP is currently preparing to conduct follow on and mechanistic studies of radio frequency radiation using compact reverberation chambers; NIST is providing additional support for these efforts.